theomnibusfandomcom-20200213-history
Age of the First
The Age of the First (AF or A.F.) refers to the first millennia of the Omnian time on the Planet. It spans from the discovery of the Planet and its neighboring planets about 5000 years ago to the coming of the First Apocalypse 3000 years ago, from 0AF to 2000/2001AF. To summarize, it is the period of time before the Omnibus is created. Overview Though the planets of what will soon be the Omnibus were also created along with the other planets in the Solar System, time was believed to have started when Atlanteans terraformed these rocky spheres and "gave life" into these seemingly dead places. AF spans throughout the reign of the Second Kingdom of Atlantis, from the time when the Atlanteans fled Earth after the First Kingdom was destroyed during the Great Flood to its advancement to a "technological Utopia" into its eventual destruction by the Great Gamma Ray Burst. In this age, the Planet looked a lot like Earth since only humans, with their few tamed animals, were able to live in the planet. The Atlanteans also brought some bacteria with them as they landed on the Planet and therefore started the evolution of microbial life in the region. Some Nephilim were also able to hitchhike their way to the Planet. Though being the first episodes of human history in this new world, the Age of the First was filled with wars and rumors of wars and the aftereffect of these events were observed in the next age, the Age of the Second. Events Fall of Atlantis :For more information about this period, see First Kingdom of Atlantis and The Deluge. About 5000 years ago in Earth, about 3000-2000 BC, the First Kingdom of Atlantis was slowly being engulfed by the oceans after it has continuously rained for 40 days and nights. After receiving a vision from God, Athichus, a loyal servant of the King, convinced the people of Atlantis that the world is being purged of all evil, explaining the heavy rains, and that they have to evacuate to where God shall direct them. No one believed Athichus and they mocked him instead. An angel of God told him to gather the last of God's followers, including Ixon, a son of the King and the closest friend of Athichus, and lead them to the vessels that will be used for their evacuation; about 50 people were gathered and some Nephilim managed to sneak in. As they left, a towering wall of water devoured the city and destroyed everything on Earth, the King of Atlantis also died there for he did not believe Athichus. Discovery of the Planet :For more information about this period, see Second Kingdom of Atlantis and Alpha. For about 100 years, the vessels traversed the Solar System to find the place that the angel referred to. They unknowingly reached the edge of the modern day Oort cloud and finally landed on a rocky sphere. Noticing that the place is lifeless, they have decided to use their technology in order to change the face of that place into something like Earth; in other words, they terraformed the rocky planet. After the terraformation, which lasted for about 400 years, the group was split into three major subgroups: Athichus with his family and Ixon with his family and his loyal servants formed the Ixonites; the King's cupbearer, Tivoli, with his family and his loyal servants and slaves formed the Tivolites; and, the rest of the Atlanteans went away in order to continue their empire and establish the Second Kingdom. The Ixonites and Tivolites agreed to share the same continent and called the place Alpha, the Land of Beginnings. Other groups of people, from different cultures of Earth, decided to make their own indwelling in Alpha, but not under the Ixonites nor the Tivolites. The Nephilim who sneaked into the vessels fled to the north to hide from the people and there established their own empireChronicles of Janus, chapter 4. Conquest of Alpha Also known as the Ixonite Age, this period spans for 600 years, from 500AF to 1100AF (4500-3900 years ago). In this period of time, the major groups of Athichus/Ixon and Tivoli had a conflict which led to a war of many generations, and even involved the other cultural races and even the Nephilim. Phos-Theos and Tivoli Phos-Theos (Greek for "Light of God") is the city that Athichus established in honor of God because He has served as light for them to reach the place; it was established on 506AF. Ixon and his people dwelt among Athichus' people. On the other hand, the Tivolites owned a land that is smaller than Phos-Theos. Outside the borders of Phos-Theos, the Ixonites stacked up their vessels one over another then they burned it and anointed it as a special place of worship to God; they called it "the Pillar". Since then, God has blessed the Ixonites so much that it made the Tivolites envious. The latter threatened the former of wars ever since. 15 years later, 521AF, Athichus was blinded after dishonoring God's power. His wife, Laria, found him by the Pillar two days later and she was told that Athichus would not bear a child with her. Because of desperation to have a child, Laria went looking for a man who shall help her bear a child. It was then Laria met Ixon, who was bathing at the lake near Athichus' tent, and later married him. Laria had a son, Jarel, on 12♒ 522AF; it was also the day when Ixon went onto a battle in the borders of Eastern Phos-Theos to stop the rampaging Tivolites but died along with many others, though the Tivolites fled in the end. Laria convinced Athichus to adopt Jarel and caused him to cry out of joy, which caused his sight to return. The war between Phos-Theos and Tivoli temporarily stopped by that time. 10 years later, 532AF, Athichus put Jarel in charge of his livestock. On 26♈, God appeared before Jarel as a winged lion. The Lion disturbed Jarel's flock then Jarel chased the Lion and rebuked it with his staff. It was then God has given Jarel the promise that He will prosper his descendants and give the land of Alpha for them to keep, later identified as the Ixonite Covenant. After Jarel was anointed by the Lion's roar and received the staff as a sign of their covenant, the Lion left and Jarel piled smooth stones and poured out the blood of his best lamb on it and named the place "Maximus Leon"Chronicles of Janus, chapter 5. Fall of Phos-Theos Before the fall of Phos-Theos, Laria died at the age of 560 on 9♉ 544AF. On 3♊ 546AF, Athichus called for Jarel on his deathbed. He asked Jarel to reveal the promise of God to the Ixonites. After hearing it, Athichus also revealed to Jarel that they must leave Phos-Theos quickly because it will soon fall to the hands of the Tivolites then he blessed Jarel. When Athichus died, the people held a day of mourning. Shortly afterwards, the Ixonites prepared to leave Phos-Theos to go to the Pillar. They buried Athichus near the foot of the Pillar. They called the land surrounding the Pillar as Midgar, the Land of Men. On 7♊ 546AF, the Tivolites surrounded Phos-Theos then altogether attacked the city. Those who refused to leave and those who stayed to defend the city perished in the attack; all the men were killed while all the women and children were taken as slaves. The Tivolites quickly declared the land as their new capital and renamed it "Ophelia", the Land of Wisdom. References See also *Omnian time *Timeline Category:The Omnibus Category:History